


The Xenders

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Child Abuse, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Short Chapters, other planets, space travel, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two aliens are exiled to a planet in the far reaches of the galaxy, sent away because of their supposed incompetence. While in exile, the aliens come to find a small shack on the planet. Inside the shack is a human boy with the ability to communicate telepathically. The aliens decide to take the boy home.
Relationships: 316 & Loon, Meep & 316, Meep & Loon
Kudos: 2





	The Xenders

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is going to be a long story with short chapters. The point of view will shift from 316 to Loon to Meep.

CHAPTER ONE: 316

He didn’t dream anymore. 

He had when they had first locked him in this box, many years ago. Floating in the warm, clear goo, held in place by tubes and needles, he had slept and dreamed. He wore a helmet and special gloves to stop his abilities from manifesting while he was in the Suspension Tank and he had slept and dreamed. Slept and dreamed. Slept and dreamed. Slept and dreamed. 

He had dreamed of green pastures and running wild and free through the woods. He had dreamed of playing with other boys and girls. They had played Hide and Seek and Tag and Kick the Can. They had laughed and rolled in the grass and then stood up to run again, never growing tired, never growing hungry because in this world they could eat berries from bushes and apples from trees. Never growing cold because in this world the sun was always shining brightly. 

He had dreamed of having a mother and father who would tell him stories and sing him songs and tuck him into bed at night, after a dinner of steak and mashed potatoes and a dessert of homemade chocolate chip cookies. 

But now...he didn’t dream anymore. He didn’t know how long he had been here. He only knew that he was here and here he would stay. Sometimes he would think back to the last thing he remembered… 

But sometimes even that wouldn’t come. He would lie in his little box and think about the mother and father he never had. He would think about the sunny days that he’d missed out on. He would think about adventure and how he longed to go on one of his own. But he was too young and too frail. That was what Dr. Wells always said when 316 asked him about why he couldn’t go out into the outside world. 

“You’re too young.” He would say, straightening his tie.

“You’re too frail.” He would say, pushing up his glasses. 

“You’re too special.” He would say, running his hand through his thin, white hair. 

Why am I so special? 316 always longed to ask. And more importantly, why does special have to mean separate? 

He didn’t dream anymore.


End file.
